A Gift Unlike Any Other(Rewritten)
by Jacob65688
Summary: The universe is threatened once again by an unknown threat and it will take a new type of hero to lead his allies into battle against it. Can he do it? Most likely not. But will he try. Probably not either. We're Screwed!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

 **In Brightest Day**

* * *

 _Gotham_.

A dark city full of evil and corruption. Criminals ruled the streets of it for years, until one man took in upon himself to protect the city.

This man was... the Batman.

He struck fear into the hearts and minds of criminals each and every night. All for a City that truly was undeserving.

But this story is not about him and his endless crusade to protect Gotham. This story is about someone else.

 **Arc:1**

 **\- The Green Ring -**

In the more poorer part of the city sat a young man, in his apartment, typing away at a computer.

It seemed completely ordinary but it really isn't.

"Yes, I'm in finally. They really upped their security since last time I broke in. And the time before that.

This man just hacked into an FBI secure server to obtain information for another one of his "jobs". If you haven't guessed he's a hacker and he's a damn good one too.

The man leaned back into his chair as he saw the data being downloaded into the usb drive. Seeing the success the man went toward his fridge and pulled out a drink before pouring himself... well you guessed it.

A good ole cup of milk.

The man took a large gulp of it.

"Ah, that hits the spot."

He made his at back to the computer and saw the data had been downloaded. Realizing he needed to get out quick before the FBI figured he was in their server he began making his way out and covering his tracks.

Finally, he made his way out before they could close on his signal.

"You did good Jacob," he said to himself in strong enthusiasm. He pulled the USB drive from the computer and took out his cell-phone.

He had a lot of calls to make. Who knows how much people would pay to have this type of sensitive data in their hands.

As he dialed a few numbers the power went out around the apartment floor.

Unlike, most who would be suspicious or worried Jacob remained calm. He after all knew who it was.

The Batman.

Jacob had ran into he Dark Knight of Gotham a few times and he knew fighting him was not an option. The man was physically superior to him but in every way.

Running away wouldn't help as he would eventually find him. So he calmly went to his computer and grabbed the USB drive. He needed to hide it until he could get it again and sell the data.

Yet before he could even think about hiding it, a batarang slammed rigt nto drive rendering it useless.

Jacob sighed, "Well there goes one-hundred thousand dollars. Damn you Batman."

"Let's go!" A dark voice yelled behind him. Jacob turned to him and there he stared the Dark Knight in the face.

Most would be scared or intimidated by the man, but Jacob kinda wasn't. When they first met the hacker was scared out of his mind but now he finds the Dark Knight as a mere annoyance.

"Fine, fine. Let me pack my stuff."

Batman grabbed Jacob by the hood and dragged him toward his batmobile.

"So how's Barbara," Jacob asked with no hesitation or worry.

If you listened closely you could hear Batman sigh. He hated when Jacob said their names aloud. Anyone could be listening.

"She's fine," he said quickly and monotonely.

"Good to know."

There was some akward silence after that. Then Jacob said, "I'm really surprised you tracked me. I put some of my best technology to prevent being tracked. You must have some extremely sophisticated tech. You could share."

Batman remained silent completely ignoring Jacob.

"Rude."

So, I bet you're wondering how Jacob knows Barbara, well he actually hacked into the Batman's server. Albeit once and he didn't get far due to it's security but he did read up on Barabara.

He was prepared to sell the data immediately, until he heard about her disability. He all of a sudden immediately dropped it and when Batman came to beat him to a pulp for breaking into a secure server. They somehow worked out an agreement.

It involves him not telling anyone or he'll end up at Arkham Asylum. Jacob gladly accepted.

Anyways, the hacker and Batman stopped at the Batmobile. (A/N: Batman Arkham Night Batmobile)

The back opened and Jacob was forced inside.

"Geez, be careful. I know I'm the criminal here but you could at least show some kind of care in this relationship. I starting think this is one-sided. Maybe we should break-up Batman. You know go our separate wa-"

The back closed immediately and Jacob's talk about relationships had ended.

Batman jumped into the front seat Hopi g for a quiet relaxing drive to GCPD. Then somehow the kid hacked into his surround sound system.

"Is this on," he yelled, "It is. Okay then. So anyways Batman. I'm starting think this is one-sided. You repeatedly bruising me and sending me to prison is not healthy for our relationship. And for godsake what happened to our sex life. It was gre-"

Batman immediately turned the damned thing off while thinking of many brutal ways to hurt the hacker.

They finally arrived at GCPD. Just in a nick of time to. The kid was messing with the systems.

Batman forcefully pulled Jacob out of the Batmobile.

"See what I'm talking about. Do you know how forceful that pull was."

"Take him." Batman said before pushing him toward the officer and the Dark Knight walked toward the Batmobile.

"Hey, nice talk Batman see you next time." Jacob said before allowing the officers to take him.

Jacob entered the GCPD Hq and are met with numerous officers who began to secure me. The hacker prepared to be extracted to Blackgate. He goes through a screening room. Standing looking straight toward the Camera and the one-way window.

Looking closely he can make out them reading my files. "Jacob Smith, numerous accounts of hacking illegal networks, escaped convict, 1 account of murder." Tha hacker immediately corrected him, "Accidental Murder."

"Accidental Murder, and assaulting an officer."

They finish and the kid is taking to a bus heading to Blackgate.

The ride was quiet and peaceful. Not much scenery.

Jacob sat quietly already planning his escape but then something unexpected happened. The ground shook violently and the bus veered off the road and slammed into a tree. Most of the other inmates were knocked out but he was somewhat okay.

The kid moved toward one of the knocked out guards and grabbed his keys and uncuffed myself. Also he grabbed his gun just in case.

He doesn't murder but will do what is necessary to save his own skin. He left the bus and saw small plumes of smoke coming across the road.

Slowly he moved across road making sure no one was nearby. He neared neared the crash site and there he saw laying in the pod of a ship was a pure alieb. Jacob freaked out and that was rare especially since he knew that aliens exist but then again this is the first-time he's seen an alien. He peered at the crash site again and noticed the aliens was wearing the same suit as Green Lantern. He also tool notice that he was bleeding badly. Despite every sense of self-preservation telling him to leave he went toward him.

He raced down toward the alien.

The guy looks at Jacob and questioned, "Who are you?"

"Um.. Jacob Smith," he said, "We need to get you to a doctor, you're bleeding badly."

He then said, "No it's too late for me."

"Well I'm sorry but I don't know why but I can't let you die."

 **(Will Detected)**

The alien then says, "Hmm, you could make a good successor. You'll need proper training but you have the will to do it."

Jacob confusedly asked, "What are you talking about." The sound of helicopters are heard in the distance.

The alien smiles and pulls off his ring, "Take this, please."

"What is it." The sound of the helicopters become louder. "Just take it you'll find out soon enough." Not refusing the dying alien's request, I take the ring and place it in my pocket.

The Helicopters near and I know I need to leave. Yet I had to ask.

"What is your name?"

 _"Abin Sur."_

I run off into the distance back toward Gotham.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm rewriting this story because I found it and I laughed frowned at the poor writing of it. If you want to check out the old one then be my guest and have at it. I don't suggest but try it if you want. This story will take a huge different direction than my previous story. You may not notice until the end of my second chapter.**

 **ANYWAYS, Constructive criticism is accepted and no flames.**

 **Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously**_

 _ **(Will Detected)**_

 _The alien then says, "Hmm, you could make a good successor. You'll need proper training but you have the will to do it."_

 _Jacob confusedly asked, "What are you talking about." The sound of helicopters are heard in the distance._

 _The alien smiles and pulls off his ring, "Take this, please."_

 _"What is it." The sound of the helicopters become louder. "Just take it you'll find out soon enough." Not refusing the dying alien's request, I take the ring and place it in my pocket._

 _The Helicopters near and I know I need to leave. Yet I had to ask._

 _"What is your name?"_

 _"Abin Sur."_

 _I run off into the distance back toward Gotham_.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two:**_

 _ **In Brightest Day Part 2**_

 **[Jacob's POV]**

For the past two days I've been slowly stalking the streets of Gotham avoiding as many people as I can. I'm wanted by everyone after all, and I can't go back home that place would be crawling with detectives.

So I did what anyone in this situation would do.

"Well, this looks like a good place," my voice echoed across the dark empty room of the warehouse.

I sighed. I was thinking about a lot of things, specifically with the alien. I honestly don't understand what happened when I was there.

Yet, I do know what he gave me. The Lantern Ring.

The Green Lantern in Coast City has one exactly like this and he can do amazing feats.

I take the ring out and examine it. It shined brightly in the darkness of the night. I then slip it on.

I was expecting a cool green to glow over me or feel a rush of power yet none came.

"What!? Is it broken or sonething," I questioned. I shake it a little, yet still nothing happens. Irritated, I hit it hoping for any kind of reaction. Yet nothing happens.

"Huh. I've been given the most powerful weapon on Earth and it doesn't work."

I sighed. I grabbed the ring and began to pull it off. It didn't budge. Pulling a bit more forcefully, it still didn't budge.

I began pulling harder and harder hoping to get the ring off until finally a explosion of green energy shockwaved across the room sending me flying. I slamed into the wall.

Then, I felt it. Energy coursed throughout my body as I felt incrediblely powerful. A green aura surrounded me as my clothes began to change to a black and green suit with the lantern insignia on my chest.

I smiled. I was a Green Lantern.

I pulled the ring close to my face then I looked up and said, "Let's Fly."

I zoomed into the air at tremendous speeds creating a hole in ceiling of the warehouse house. I stopped briefly in he air before flying again into the sky.

The clouds whizzed by me as I moved from left, to right, then to left again.

"Woohoo!" I yelled in delight.

As I came up beyond the clouds and into the stratosphere. I stopped and floated there. I could see the stars, the moon, the dark night sky.

Smiling again, I turned and looked back down toward the city. The dim lights if it shining at night. Then I flew straight down toward it.

I zoomed closer and closer toward the ground. Cars were moving fast upon it and just as I was about to hit the road. I made a sharp turn straight. The cars shook from the turn and I flew even faster. Finally, I went back upward and landed on a nearby building.

As I landed my clothes returned to it's normal color. "Yes, that was amazing. Who knew flying could be so fun." I chuckled in delight.

This green ring was going to change everything for me. I knew now my life had just gotten a whole lot more interesting.

I grabbed the ring and prepared to pull it off, but once again it didn't budge. "Okay, little guy. I kinda need you to come off." I said toward the ring as I began to pull harder.

Obviously, it didn't answer but it still didn't budge. "Come...Off!"

When I pulled hard enough it once again exploded realising a green shockwave. I landed on the other side of getting roof of the building.

"Oh! Come on!" I yelled in anger.

I spent the rest of that night trying to pull the ring off.

* * *

The next morning I awoke up on the roof of the same building from the night before. I noticed there were burn marks on the roof fron the multiple explosions caused by the ring. I sighed and stared contemptly at the ring. Finally, I gave up and flew down toward and alleyway. I figured I could at least get some breakfast before I start the day.

I stuffed the my right hand in my pocket to hide the ring. As I entered a nearby diner. I took a seat as the waitress came to my table and asked for my order.

"Er, I want some scrambled eggs, bacon, biscuit, and coffee decaf," I said as I looked at my surroundings.

"Is that all," she said as she wrote down my order on a notepad.

"Yes."

She left presumably to get my order. I looked around a bit until I noticed a news story on the diners tv.

Curious, I walked toward ge counter and told the guy next to turn it up.

The title of the story said, "Green Lantern in Gotham?"

" _Yes as you can see from these images last night there were multiple images of the Green Lantern flying in Gotham. He disrupted some cars from his flying but mostly there was minium damage." The news anchor said._

"Shit," I mumbled to my self. I immediately began to walk out of the diner. Ignoring the waitresses call.

"I need to get out of Gotham now." I said and began running into an alleyway. Concentrating my energy, my clothes changed into the signature lantern clothing.

I flew up into the air and prepared to fly away until a sense of dread filled me. I looked to my right and there he was. The Green Lantern. I knew I was screwed. I'd more than likely end up in a federal prison. Or worse, Community Service.

Oh the horror. Paying my debt to society by helping out the community.

He flew toward me at tremendous speed s before stopping.

We looked each other in the eyes. Until finally, "Okay, this awkward. Hi," I said.

"Who are you?"

"Why, I'm a Green Lantern. Like you oh dear comrade."

"That's funny because I don't know any other human lanterns."

"Um, I like to stay hidden these days."

He out his hand to his head before saying, "Okay then, what sector are you from."

There was a awkward pause. "I'm er... from sector 2045.6."

He facepalmed. "You're not a Green Lantern are you."

I smiled micheviously,"Nope."

I burst off away from him extremely fast. He followed suit and get was gaining on me. I needed to think fast.

I turned around still flying and created rocks.

 **3rd Person POV**

'Is he throwing rocks at me.' Hal thought as he dodged the rocks flying past him.

He finally was near Jacob. "Listen, I just want to talk. No need to escalate this any further." Hal shouted over the loud noise of their flying.

"I'm perfectly inclined and justified in not believing you."

Jacob created iron bars and hauled them at Hal. They all hit him and he crashed down toward the ground. People ran around him in fear of being injured. Hal grunted as he stood up. "Okay then, my turn."

He looked up to see Jacob floating there seeing his work. Jacob flashed him a smile before preparing to fly off before green chains snaked around his body. He looked back toward Hal to see him using his ring.

Jacob tried to fly away with all his stength but to no avail. He turned back toward Hal, glaring at him and created a car and let it fall on him.

Hal looked up and disembled the chains and created a green energy sheild to protect him from the car.

"Looks, like I've got more tricks up my sleeve than you," Jacob said.

The car disappeared and Jacob fired a blast of Green Energy at him. Hal blocked that with his shield as Jacob floated before him.

"Listen, kid you don't know who you're messing with and what you've got on your finger. I suggest you turn youself over."

Hal said as he summoned a sword and a shield.

"What I have, is the most powerful tool on the planet. So, I suggest you let me go." Jacob said as he summoned a battle axe and shield also.

"You don't want to do this." Hal created a suit of armor around him self.

"Neither do you." Jacob followed Hal's lead and created armor.

They both stared at each other like two warriors prepared to fight for a greater cause.

Then the both flew toward each other a tremendous speeds as their weapons finally made contact with each other.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all are having a wonderful day and also enjoyed he second chapter of my story. I at first decided to write the entire fight in this one chapter but decided against it and ended on a cliffhanger.**

 **I'd like to thank _gemm1mt_ for his kind words and that's it.**

 **Constructive Criticism is always accepted and no flames.**

 **Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Last_ _Time_**

 _"Listen, kid you don't know who you're messing with and what you've got on your finger. I suggest you turn yourself over."_

 _Hal said as he summoned a sword and a shield._

 _"What I have, is the most powerful tool on the planet. So, I suggest you let me go." Jacob said as he summoned a battle axe and shield also._

 _"You don't want to do this." Hal created a suit of armor around him self._

 _"Neither do you." Jacob followed Hal's lead and created armor._

 _They both stared at each other like two warriors prepared to fight for a greater cause._

 _Then the both flew toward each other a tremendous speeds as their weapons finally made contact with each other._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three:**_

 _ **In Brightest Day Part 3**_

Bruce Wayne. Genius, Billionare, Playboy, Philanthropists. Also Batman.

Don't Tell Anyone.

Anyways, Bruce Wayne was awoken from his bed by his loyal butler and friend Alfred.

"Sir, I believe you should take a look at the news."

"Five more minutes Alfred," he replied in a sleepy tone. He had worked his butt off last night trying to foil another evil plot the Joker threw at him. So, he really wanted more sleep.

"Master Bruce, I really believe you should take a look at this," Alfred said as he grabbed the TV remote and turned on the TV. Bruce sat up from his bed warily, his eyes looking red. On the screen it said.

" **Battle in Gotham."**

It showed videos of two Green Lanterns fighting in Gotham. Batman's City.

"Hal!" Bruce yelled in anger.

"Should I prepare the Batsuit, Master Bruce."

"It's Daytime Alfred. Call... ugh Clark!"

"Are you sure, Sir. You always repeatedly tell Master Kent to and I quote, "'Stay out of my city.'""

"Yes, I'm sure."

Alfred left the room to make a few phone calls to the Man of Steel. Bruce however continued to stare at the screen before going back to sleep. He muttered to himself quietly, "I hate Mondays."

Meanwhile...

Jacob and Hal were fighting each other. Hal paried every hit Jacob's battle axe made. They were even despite Hal having more experience.

Hal formed a brick wall and shoved it towards Jacob knocking him back. Hal then formed a large bat and slammed it into Jacob sending him flying.

"Grand Slam," he yelled.

Jacob found himself in an office building. There were people around him staring at him with fear. The man ignored it however and stood up to see Hal floating outside the building. Jacob floated into the air before flying toward him quickly. He slammed into Hal and they landed on to the ground a few distances away from the building.

Jacob stood up quickly and formed a mace and began hitting Hal repeatedly. Hal formed a bus that began rolling toward Jacob quickly and hit him.

The two were layng on the ground. They both stood up and looked at each other with Hal holding his arm.

"This doesn't have to go any further, just turn yourself in," Hal said.

"No thanks. Prison and me don't go together."

A minigun began forming into Jacob's hand. Hal saw this.

"Ah, Shit!"

Jacob fired as Hal formed sandbags and dived for cover. Then the firing stopped. Hal looked up to see a bright blue figure with a long flowing red cape. An S was write in the middle of his suit.

"Superman," Jacob said to no one in particular. Jacob knew he was out if his league with this one. Fighting a Green Lantern like him he could take but Superman. That's a different story.

"That's enough," Superman said to the man. The minigun dissappated into nothingness. Hal stood up and floated beside Superman.

"Take him to Watchtower, Green Lantern," Superman said. The man then flew away to some faraway place.

Giant Chains snaked around me as Hal flew into the air with me captured.

"You made a big mistake kid," Hal said as he made his way to the Watchtower.

"You wanna know how I got these scars," Jacob said.

"Huh?"

"You see my father, was a-"

Hal formed duck tape over Jacob's mouth as whatever he was going to say would be absolutely stupid.

* * *

Jacob Smith sat in a cell in the Watchtower. All of the members of the Justice League were standing in front of him.

Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Cyborg, Aquaman, and Batman. They all looked very mad, especially Green Lantern. Batman however, just looked tired.

 **Jacob POV**

There was a few minutes of awkward silence before I decided to lighten the mood.

"What sits up a tree and goes "Aaaaaah"?", I said.

No one answered.

I sighed before saying, "An owl with a speech impediment."

There was no laughs at all. I knew I was in serious trouble.

"The ring. Where'd you get it," Batman said with a tinge of tiredness in his voice.

"Oh haven't you heard. Me and my new wife are getting married. We sent you the invite," I said with a smile.

"We will not tolerate these games of yours," Wonder Woman said. Then next thing you know she wrapped her lasso around me.

"Wow bondage. Never was a big fan of it but I guess it's a decent start to our relationship," I said.

I could see her fuming over my statement and if looks could kill then I'd be dead 10 times over.

Anyways the Green Lantern said, "Where did you get the ring."

I was going to come out with another joke but I felt compelled to tell the truth and before I could stop my self I said, "An alien named Abin Sur gave it to me. When I found him after a Prison Transport bus crash."

"Abin Sur is dead," he said simply.

"Well it was him I saw. So there you go. That's how I found the ring and why did I tell the truth."

"This lasso forces you to tell the truth."

"Is he lying," Green Lantern asked Wonder Woman.

"The lasso doesn't make mistakes."

"Then what does that mean?"

"If Abin Sur is dead as you say then we may be in a Time Paradox, or worse," Batman said.

This was all starting to get confusing for me. I was a hacker not an expert in the depths of the Space-Time Continuum. But I knew what they were saying would somehow involve me.

"I need to go talk to the Guardians about this. I'll take the kid with me for the Guardians to decide what to do with him," Hal said.

"Are you sure you should do that. We can't just take someone and make them go to Oa," Superman said.

"I agree with Superman here," I raised my hand and said.

"Since when did you have a say in this," Lantern said to me.

"Since I kicked your ass back down in Gotham."

"You endangered the lives of innocent people."

"Which could've been avoided if you had let me go."

"Both of you shut it," Batman yelled," Jacob you're going to Oa with Green Lantern and Lantern make sure he comes back. I don't like it when you people interfere in my-"

"We get it Batman. Stay out of your city," the Flash said with a smile look. Batman could only glare.

They rest of the members left the cell with the exception of Batman.

Me and Batman stared at each other. I smiled mischievously. Bruce knew what was going to happen.

"So about our sex lif-"

Batman left swiftly letting his cape flutter. As he left Bruce said to himself, "I hate Mondays."

* * *

 **(A/N): I apologise for those who were waiting on his chapter and if you weren't waiting on the chapter. Then Welcome to my rewrite of my old story. Now to those who were waiting on this chapter I'm going to be honest with you. Unlike most authors who would say school got in the way or life got in the way. For me it wasn't either, why, because school isn't really hard for me and I don't face many problems in my life. Rather it was because I got lazy. So there you go the summary of my life in one sentence.**

 **ANYWAYS hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM is accepted.**

 **NO FLAMES!**

 **Peace!**


End file.
